funhaus_tv_chatfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Moments in FHTV
Lawrence in Guyliner Elyse's Babies She came in and called us all her babies. It happened I swear. Mannequin Face This also happened and no I don't have a screen cap. ChauHaus, the Official FunHaus Cooking Show Chau down with your favorite bros! Bean's Ongoing Struggle with HW Dammit, Bean. Just do it. The Election Some nerd got elected. Peaklyse? What? The Fuck? FHTV DownTime Every Friday 1/20 9:46pm-9:52pm UTC-06:00 1 Like = 1 Prayer for Elyse Janurary 20, 2018: Upon hearing that Elyse had died, ChatHaus decided to support her by liking the stream. This movement was started by YT user TheBubblerum. F. Turbid is Put in the Wiki On, January 20, 2018, Turbid learned of FHChat Wiki and was added to FH Chat Wiki. We still don't know if it was the real Turbid. 0re01's Drunk Problem Somebody passed out in the wrong hotel, and he masterfully resolved the issue with much unhelpful advice from ChatHaus. Seek out additional details from the man himself. Relationship Talk, Trust Issues, Anxiety and Group Therapy The chat discussed their failed romantic endeavours. Love and Support The chat was supportive of people, mainly Maddie and her photography career. Let's all support those of us who have lost loved ones. I won't name the person, but he/she know that we are here for him/her. (I don't want to share their private affairs). Eggs Master Race The debate for the greatest method of egg preparation rages on. https://strawpoll.com/2z48ykg6 WWIII Will it happen? Probably. Damn Kim Jong Un. Will we still be industrialized after that fiasco? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Alternative Fuel Sources Bruces farts Rainbows The power of masturbation Chat Google Trends (WIP) Caner Sara : fit your own fist in yo mouth you got caner﻿ Kotaco: oh no,﻿ not caner Curtis Hoffman : That dragon,﻿ Caner Kotaco: anime is﻿ caner Keith Kurt : caner?﻿ lolwut? Bleentron:Micheal Caner﻿ Raul O. F.: don't joke about caner, my mother is suffering from﻿ caner... it's really sad Curtis Hoffman: Caner﻿ & Lynch Lord Exeres: Caner and Abelr Sara: so sorry raul about your mum's caner,﻿ we are all praying for u Keith Kurt:Make sure the old woman gets her caner﻿ Stotty McStott:Caner and﻿ Toews KotacoSara: Caner﻿ from Terminator Lord Exeres:Caner took my leg so now﻿ I walk with a caner Keith Kurt:look its﻿ canner Keith Kurt:skin﻿ caner Kotaco:fucking walk with﻿ a caner lol Olimar Putin:what has happened﻿ to chat? Keith Kurt:all you﻿ can eat caner Milk Jug:it became﻿ caner Raul O. F.:@Olimar﻿ Putin someone made a stupid joke about caner... Keith Kurt: brain in a caner﻿ Sara:i mean i﻿ have brain cancer so cut me a break Raul O. F.:you just don't joke﻿ about caner Sara: oh shit i﻿ spelled it right that time w/o meaning to John Cavanagh:Who the﻿ fuck is making caner jokes?!.! Raul O. F.:@Sara ew... brain cancer... get caner like the normal people﻿ Lord Exeres: Your typos﻿ are giving me caner Jeff Bell:Just got here and﻿ everyone is making caner jokes. What happened here? Olimar Putin:i﻿ dunno jef Lord Exeres:Gasp Earl done﻿ got the caner Raul O. F.: @Jeff Bell I just said that someone made a caner joke... and sara said she had cancer... instead of getting caner like the﻿ rest of us Sara:im streets ahead﻿ Lord Exeres:One time I thought I had caner, turns out I just needed to fart real bad﻿ Kotaco:oh caner, that was a great moment﻿ Sara: put it in﻿ the wiki Elyse Willems: Are you guys fans of Lois & Clark lead﻿ actor, Dean Caner? Elyse Willems: Michael Caner is﻿ very talented too Elyse Willems: No, I﻿ mean Dean Caner Elyse Willems: Personally, I loved Mark Ruffalo's return as Bruce﻿ Caner, in Thor Ragnarok Elyse Willems: Nick Caner should've never﻿ left Mariah CAner Elyse Willems Surprise Visits 1/22 6:37pm UTC-06:00 And she let us know that she isn't a young, a woman, hip or cool. Dudesoup Time We got into Dudesoup post show boys! Elyse called us memers and everyone had a chuckle about the Caner fiasco. [ http://funhaus.roosterteeth.com/episode/dude-soup-post-show-2018-ps158 ] Starts at 8:11 ( First only) https://twitter.com/MZH23/status/956192093709504512 For those that can't afford a first membership, this is the clip where they talk about us. Adam Kovic and an unknown Piccolo appear 1/23 07:30pm UTC-06:00 Funhaus memed, a mystery arose. Funhaus was in chat memeing: "Ska came before Jamacia". Around 3:00 AM LA time an unnamed Funhaus member entered the chat room. They alluded to being Benson and soon afterwards hinted they may be a hybrid of Benson and Peake named /Beake\. But who was controlling the Funhaus account at that hour? Who was trolling us? Was it Lawrence? Was it Adam? Was it really Benson? Was it Elyse? Or was it Bruce, getting into our caner and AIDA memes? Hopefully Eliza and Lauren will figure it out. Lauren was willing to stake her life on the mysterious chatter being Omar, but others were not so sure. A majority thought the unnamed member was Bruce, but as Lauren told us, she "didn't have a Bruce sensation in her gut", and so the idea was abandoned. Update: 1/26/18 Circa 5:00 AM Eliza suspects that Omar may have something to do with this. It may even go deeper than Omar. Perhaps the Parakeets have come back with a vengeance from being placed in a dumpster and then taken to a pet store. Maybe they have learned how to compute and have impersonated the Funhaus members. In the mean time, the gang has created a new indie band called Omar and the Parakeets; their debut album is "Pranked Ya" - follow for the first single. Update: 1/26/18 7:16 AM Eliza and Lauren have yet to crack the case but an in depth conspiracy board has been made complete with a picture of Benson at the top of the pyramid surrounded by 63 question marks. Stay tuned. Farthands Appeared During the megaround GTA video Farthands themselves came and spoke to us about the meaning of life and death, and all between. We were given a blessing and taught the true way to achieve happiness. We were granted eternal youth. This all happened I swear. After that, Farthands initiated a tribute to themselves, where we all changed movie titles to contain "Farthand" or "Fart" In it. It was glorious. It is called the Fartpocalypse. Ladyhaus The women of Chathaus created their own cult of puss. To break the glass and the patriarchy. Jacob's Area 01/26/2018: Local Baby Boy Jacob Fullerton graced us with his bodacious boudoir. Funhaus TV Behind-The-Scenes 01/26/2018: Funhaus TV difficulties caused Adam and Elyse to step in for 45 seconds while they figure out the issue.